La fin d'un commencement
by Shigure-sensei
Summary: Premier OS  légèrement death mais soft. Allen se promène dans les couloirs de la congrégation en se rappelant les meilleurs souvenirs qu'il a. Yullen Lenavi Enjoy


**Auteur :** Shigure-sensei

**Disclaimer :** Tout les personnages de -Man appartiennent a Hoshino-sama T-T z'êtes sûr que je peux pas garder les Jasdevit ? Non ? Bon tant pis *vas se couper les veines avec du fil a couper le beure*

**Titre :** La fin d'un commencement (j'avais pas d'autres idées -_- pardonnez moi u_u)

**Pairings :** Yullen - Lenavi

**Rating :** K (même si plus personne n'es choqué par ça de nos jours u_u)

**Genre :** Drame soft, romance, humour

**Note de l'auteur :** Woeh mon premier OS O_O sabrez le champagne ! J'en reviens pas (en plus j'ai mis 300 ans à le poster -_-) Bref voila un petit OS sortis de ma caboche pendant que j'écoutais un OST du Drama You're Beautiful (le pire c'est qu'entre les deux y a aucun rapport u_u) en espérant que ca vous plaise =D

Note de l'auteur/2 : Ce chapitre a été corrigé par ma Beta Lectrice Mako-Take =D Merci beaucoup Mako-Chan

* * *

Ca y est, tout était fini. Ils avaient réussi, le Comte et les Noah n'étaient plus.

Allen se promenait dans les couloirs de la congrégation. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. Les murs s'écroulaient un à un, le mobilier était en miettes et ne parlons pas du reste.

Il arriva dans ce qui était auparavant la cafétéria. Se rappelant les bons moments, il s'assit à la seule table qui n'avait subit que des dégâts mineurs. C'était ici qu'il avait rencontré Jeryy, c'était aussi dans ce réfectoire que Lavi avait demandé la main de Lenalee.

_Flashback_

C'était une belle journée qui avait commencé à la Congrégation de l'Ombre. Les oiseaux chantaient, Kanda torturait Chaoji (petite anecdote : il a fallu que je m'y reprenne trois fois pour écrire son prénom en entier. Comme quoi mon ordi a les mêmes préférences que moi en matière de persos XD), Allen dévalisait la cuisine, Lenalee préparait du café avec la toute nouvelle machine de la section scientifique d'une capacité de 5 litres, Komui préparait de nouvelles expériences à tester sur ses chers Exorcistes et Bookman se coiffait. Bref tout était normal. Mais attendez... J'ai pas oublié quelqu'un ?

Allen était en train de mang... dévorer ses Dangos adorés quand il sentit un regard peser sur lui. Il eut le réflexe de tourner la tête mais personne n'était à la cafétéria. Il décida donc de recentrer son attention sur son péché mignon, ses Dangos. Mais alors qu'il allait engloutir une brochette entière (si si je vous jure même qu'il a presque mangé la baguette) il remarqua une chevelure rousse en dessous de la table à laquelle il était assis.

-Hey Lavi, on peut savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

-Hein?

BANG

Dans sa précipitation, le Bookman avait relevé la tête et s'était lamentablement cogné dans la table, provoquant par la même occasion un fou-rire chez l'albinos. Lavi dut se décider entre s'assoir en face de son ami ou bien lui foutre une baffe et s'assoir après. Il opta pour la première option car après qu'il l'ait frappé, Allen ne serait peut-être plus apte à l'aider.

-Bon alors, dit le maudit encore secoué de spasme, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe pour que tu te mettes à jouer les carpettes ?

-Komui sait.

-Hein ?

-Il sait, murmura Lavi en jetant des regards de droite à gauche, mais il ne sait pas que je sais, donc je peux peut-être m'en sortir.

Allen était, comme qui dirait, complètement paumé. Qu'est-ce que Komui savait et pourquoi Lavi devait-il s'en sortir ?

-Allen tu vas m'aider !

-Hein ?

-Oui je sais ce que tu vas faire. Tu pourrais pas provoquer un éboulement au-dessus de Komui pendant qu'il sera endormi ?

-Mais ça va pas la tête !

-Je suis un homme mort…

-Mais dis-moi ce qu'il se passe et je pourrai peut-être t'aider!

-Komui sait que ce baka sort avec sa soeur, dit Kanda en s'installant a leur table avec ses sobas (suicidaire que tu es mon Yu-chan u_u).

-T'es mort Lavi, conclut Allen.

-Je sais merci. Bon vous m'aidez ou pas ?

-Crève, je dois déjà échapper au maréchal Tiedoll qui veut prendre une photo de "famille".

Allen avait presque atteint ses limites. Imaginez, Lavi et Kanda, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, jetant des regards affolés dans tout les coins dès qu'ils entendaient un bruit.

-Bon allez j'ai pitié de vous, dit le maudit littéralement mort de rire, je vous couvre mais juste pour cette journée.

C'est ainsi qu'une vraie chasse a l'homme commença pour Komui et Tiedoll, désavantagés par Allen qui s'amusait à les envoyer dans tout les coins et recoins de la Congrégation, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire (comme sauver l'humanité par exemple u_u). A la fin de la journée, les trois amis (Haha laissez-moi rire XD) se retrouvèrent à la cafétéria.

-Il m'a pas eu aujourd'hui mais demain j'y passe c'est sûr, se lamenta Lavi.

-Lavi t'es chiant, t'as qu'à l'épouser ta dulcinée, son frère aura plus rien à dire, grogna Kanda en gardant un œil sur son maître.

-L'épouser ? Pas con.

Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Lavi était parti en quête d'une bague. Allen se tourna vers le kendoka, une expression ahurie sur le visage.

-Tu es conscient de ce que tu viens de lui dire ?

-Il a 18 ans il fait ce qu'il veut. Bon j'me casse avant que mon maître ne me voie.

Et il "se cassa", sans un merci pour notre petit Moyashi qui l'avait pourtant protégé toute la journée... Puis revint au pas de course s'asseoir à la table qu'il avait quittée. Et pour cause, un babouin-à-tête-de-macaque-anti-Noah venait de faire son apparition tout en lançant des « Kanda-senpai ! Où êtes vouuuuus ? ».

-Je ne t'appelle pas Moyashi pendant une semaine si tu me débarrasses de ce monstre.

-OK, dit la pousse de soja en se tournant vers Chaoji. EH Chaoji ! J'ai vu Kanda passer par la fenêtre !

Ni une ni deux, l'erreur de la nature venait de sauter par-dessus la rambarde de sécurité en criant un « Kanda-Senpaaaaaaaaaaaaaai » décrescendo. C'est à ce moment que Lavi revint, plus paniqué que jamais.

-Allen je stresse…

-Pas mon problème Lavi. T'as voulu, t'assumes.

-Il a pas tort, renchérit le japonais.

-Quoi même toi t'es contre moi yu-chaaaaaaaan !

-C'est Kanda, Baka-Usagi !

-Naaaaan Kanda, range Mugen elle (oui elle u_u Mugen appartient à la catégorie des épées et on dit bien UNE épée) ne t'a rien fait et elle préfère rester dans son fourreau.

-Pitoyable.

-Allez Lavi ! Tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, cherche pas compliqué, s'exclama Allen, mettant fin aux protestations des deux exorcistes.

-Sois un homme pour une fois, Baka.

Lavi déglutit et se leva, dirigeant son regard vers la jeune femme. Il dut se faire violence pour bouger ses jambes et avancer vers la jeune fille. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour constater l'absence d'un certain grand frère complètement déjanté et fou de café, ou Komui c'est pareil, prit une grande inspiration et demanda à Lenalee de se lever. Elle s'exécuta, plus perdue que jamais.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ?

-Lenalee. Il y a de cela 6 mois, je t'ai abordée dans la bibliothèque et t'ai avoué mon amour pour toi. Depuis, il n'a fait que grandir et aujourd'hui je ne m'imagine pas vivre ma vie sans toi. Ces 6 mois ont été les plus exceptionnels de ma vie et je n'échangerais ma place pour rien au monde. C'est pourquoi je voudrais te demander quelque chose... (arg guimauuuuve T-T)

Laissant sa phrase en suspend, il s'agenouilla et sortit un écrin de velours noir tandis que Lenalee eut une exclamation et que le reste de l'assistance retenait son souffle.

-Allez demande-lui !

-Moyashi ! Ferme-la !

-Lenalee Lee, veux-tu passer le reste de tes jours avec moi et devenir ma femme ?

Ayant repris son sourire, la jeune fille prit un visage énigmatique et scruta la magnifique bague que lui présentait son amant. Puis ne retenant plus ses larmes, elle sauta au cou du rouquin en criant un grand « OUI ». Au même moment, dans son bureau, Komui se redressa et cria un énorme « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ».

Cet évènement fut suivi d'une course-poursuite entre Lavi et Komui and CO (c'est- à-dire son armée de Komulin) qui fut remporté par Lavi grâce à Kanda, qui avait pitié de Lenalee. C'est vrai quoi, à peine fiancée déjà veuve ? Nan, Kanda avait un cœur, petit et froid certes, mais un cœur quand même.

_Fin Flashback_

Quel souvenir !

Autour de lui, les survivants s'affairaient déjà pour récupérer ce qui était encore utilisable. Le maudit se leva lentement pour aller ensuite dans la salle commune. C'était ici que se déroulaient les réceptions telles que la fête de Noël ou les anniversaires. Le plus marquant avait été celui de Kanda, grâce à son maître bien sûr.

_Flashback_

-Yu-kun! Viens ici, tes cadeaux ne vont pas s'ouvrir tous seuls !

-Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me déplacer alors que vous m'avez attaché à cette chaise…

-Bon ben on va lui apporter les paquets et les ouvrir devant lui ! s'exclama Lavi, tout content.

Kanda soupira pour la trentième fois en dix minutes. Son maître s'était spécialement déplacé pour ses 19 ans et franchement, il s'en serait bien passé. En plus l'autre excité de Lapin qui n'arrêtait pas de sauter partout (logique me direz-vous u_u), il ferait bien de s'occuper de sa femme tiens !

Regardant distraitement les cadeaux que lui présentait son maître, Kanda se maudit jusqu'à la 36ème génération et se demanda si son idiot de maître le remarquerait s'il s'endormait. Et ce n'était que le début. Le Maréchal avait prévu un bal pour le soir. Et il lui avait pris Mugen. Franchement, il ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas.

-Allen! Tu es de retour ! S'exclama Lenalee.

Quoique ...

Quelques heures après l'arrivée du Moyashi, Kanda avait été libéré mais avait dû jurer qu'il ne s'éclipserait pas, sous peine de voir Mugen finir en morceaux. Il s'était donc mis en position du Lotus, et sans se soucier du bruit autour de lui, il s'était mis à méditer sur sa pauvre existence entourée de fous. Il en était à la phase de remise en question lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un chinois aux cheveux frisés et secs, qui lança un énorme « KANDA-SENPAI ! » soufflant son haleine putride en direction du kendoka qui manqua de s'étouffer.

-Quoi encore ?

-J'ai un cadeau pour vous ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait !

Poussant un énième soupir, le japonais décida de faire sa BA du jour et défit le paquet jaune à pois bleus et rouges. Et là, il dut vraiment se retenir pour ne pas tuer Chaoji (han il aurait dû se laisser aller u_u). Ce con venait de lui offrir une photo d'eux et du Maréchal, encadré par du bois recouvert d'épluchures de pommes de terre et de peaux de bananes. Jetant le cadeau digne d'un enfant de maternelle (quoique, mon petit cousin qui a 1 an fait des trucs plus beaux u_u), Kanda se reconcentra sur sa méditation, laissant le soufre-douleur de la Congrégation le regarder avec le grand sourire de celui qui attend un "merci" sur le visage.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lavi eut pitié de lui et lui demanda d'aller aider les traqueurs à jeter les poubelles. Kanda, lui, avait repris son exploration intérieure (O_O pas de pensées perverses U_u comment ça je suis la seule à en avoir ?) et ne vit pas un maudit javellisé s'approcher de lui, un long cadeau dans les mains. Allen lui tapota l'épaule pour le faire réagir, et dit doucement lorsque Kanda ouvrit les yeux pour le fixer :

-J'ai cru comprendre qu'on t'avait pris ta chère Mugen, alors Joyeux Anniversaire.

Kanda regarda le paquet d'un air suspect, puis le Destructeur du Temps qui s'était assis en face de lui en souriant, puis revint sur le paquet avant de demander :

-Il est où le piège ?

-Rooh, mais arrête de voire des entourloupes partout, je me disais juste qu'on pouvait enterrer la hache de guerre aujourd'hui, vu que c'est un jour spécial. Mais bon si tu ne veux pas du magnifique sabre qui m'a couté la peau du cul et que j'ai acheté pendant ma dernière mission au Japon, je ne vais pas te forcer, débita le plus jeune en se levant et en reprenant son cadeau, je cite "qui lui a couté la peau du cul" fin de citation.

Au mot "sabre" Kanda avait tilté et s'était agrippé à l'objet emballé, retenant Allen par la même occasion.

-Ok ok on l'enterre.

Allen ne put retenir un doux rire quand il vit Kanda déballer l'épée, déchirant le papier comme un enfant de 5 ans (aw *p*). Son regard s'illumina encore plus lorsqu'il vit le sabre, décoré avec des fleures de cerisiers sur le fourreau et sur la garde. Un dragon s'enroulait sur la lame, finement travaillé.

-Tch, je suppose que tu attends un merci

-Je sais que tu ne remercies personne alors je me contenterai de ton visage radieux quand tu as ouvert ton cadeau, s'exclama le maudit en souriant toujours plus et en se relevant.

Ayant décidé de jeter son dévolu sur le gâteau, Allen ne vit pas les joues du japonais se colorer de rouge, ni le discret « merci » que Kanda lâcha avant de se relever pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre, profitant de l'absence de son maître et de Lavi.

_Fin Flashback_

Apres s'être attardé dans cet endroit qui autrefois respirait la joie et le bonheur (ahhh c'est niais T-T), il se dirigea vers SA bulle, SON coin, autrement dit SA chambre. Son plus beau souvenir ici était son premier baiser avec son asocial préféré (quoi que il n'y en a qu'un u_u) et ses premiers moments de douceur avec lui.

_Flashback_

Kanda maudissait Lavi encore plus qu'il ne maudissait toutes les autres personnes de la Congrégation réunies. Ce dernier avait eu l'idée, si on pouvait appeler ça une idée, de proposer un bal costumé à Komui, pour l'occasion du Carnaval. Et bien sûr, déjanté comme il était, Komui avait agréé à ce projet sans prendre la peine de demander aux autres Exorcistes.

Mais merde à la fin! Ils avaient une guerre à gagner, non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, Kanda avait décrété qu'il ne mettrait pas les pieds à cette satanée fête. C'était sans compter sur un rouquin qui voulait AB-SO-LU-MENT voir son ami dans la salle de réception le soir même.

-Allez Yu-chan, ça va être marrant !

-Laisse-moi méditer tranquille ! cria le kendoka en se mettant dans la position du lotus, va t'occuper de ta femme elle attend un gosse je te rappelle.

-Maiiiieuuuh Yu-chaaaan !

-Si je te promets d'y faire un saut, tu me laisses tranquille ?

-Okay, mais je viendrai te chercher, sois-en sûr.

-Hm hm.

Malheureusement pour notre taciturne Exorciste national, Lavi tint parole, et à 19h, il était devant sa chambre, déguisé -oh comble de l'humour !- en lapin. Il était accompagné du maréchal Tiedoll, qui lui était pratiquement à poil. En fait il avait juste une feuille de vigne devant son entre-jambes.

-Yu-kun ! J'ai ton déguisement ! cria-t-il en lui donnant un kimono princier.

-Je peux savoir quel est votre déguisement ? Dit Kanda, une main agrippant le tissu de son costume, l'autre devant ses yeux pour éviter une vision d'horreur.

-Ben, je suis Adam ! Quoi de mieux dans une organisation du Vatican ?

-Oui c'est sûr…

-Allez habille-toi Yu-chan, on t'attend en bas!

-Mouais.

Fermant sa porte à double tour, Kanda enleva le plastique transparent qui recouvrait l'habit, le contemplant par la même occasion. Y a pas à dire, son maître avait fait fort.

Après avoir passé l'habit, le kendoka s'empara d'une boite sculptée de dragons et l'ouvrit. Il en sortit un ruban qui s'accordait parfaitement avec son costume, qui lui permit d'attacher ses cheveux en une queue de cheval haute. S'étant résigné, il descendit à la salle de bal (ou la cafét', c'est pareil XD) et fut acclamé par tout le monde lorsqu'on le remarqua.

Quelques heures plus tard, la fête battait son plein et Kanda avait été obligé de rester à cause d'un Lavi qui l'avait fait jurer. Que voulez-vous, il ne voulait pas que le rouquin le suive comme son ombre pendant un mois, et il en était capable. C'est donc assis sur un canapé, un verre de saké a la main, le regard vague qu'il passait sa soirée. Coincé entre un Lavi bourré et un Krory deux fois plus dépressif, ce fut presque avec un sourire qu'il accueillit la princesse (Komui + sis-com + bal = Lenalee en princesse) Lenalee, presque, c'est Kanda, hein.

-Allen est sorti de l'infirmerie, ses blessures n'étaient pas graves, déclara cette dernière en s'asseyant à la place de son mari qui était parti embêter Bookman, il est tout de suite monté se préparer pour profiter un peu de la fête.

-Super, lâcha Kanda dans un soupir.

-Oh allez Kanda, elle est bien cette soirée !

-Je survivais avec ton idiot de mari et mon maître, mais Moyashi en plus, c'est mort.

-Ne dis pas ça, en plus il paraît qu'Allen est un As du déguisement, peut-être qu'il va te surprendre.

C'est alors que Komui, déguisé avec une robe rose à froufrous, se mit au milieu de la piste un micro en main, stoppant toute musique.

-Mes chers amis ! Nous sommes enfin au complet car notre Destructeur du Temps favori vient d'arriver !

Les projecteurs se dirigèrent vers la personne concernée et là... Ce fut un choc pour tout le monde. A la place d'Allen se tenait une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux blancs comme la neige, portant une longue tunique bleu foncé sur un large pantalon rentré dans des bottes beiges. Cette apparition souriait en direction de ses amis puis leur fit un clin d'œil avant de se diriger vers le buffet.

Kanda, lui, était bluffé et ne pouvait plus dire un mot.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Allen se décida et se dirigea vers un Kanda qui tenait décidément bien l'alcool, vu le nombre de bouteilles qu'il y avait près de lui. Le voyant arriver, le kendoka se dégagea de Lavi qui dormait avachi sur lui et se leva, emmenant le maudit sur le balcon pour parler plus au calme.

-Bravo, lui dit-il simplement.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le symbiotique, surpris.

-Pour ton costume, tu es doué.

-Oh, je faisais souvent ça avec Mana dans les rues pour gagner un peu d'argent. Merci.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux garçons. Silence qui fut brisé par Allen quelques minutes plus tard :

-Au fait, comment Lavi a pu te convaincre de venir ? Je croyais que tu détestais ce genre de soirées.

-Hmpf, il sait se montrer convainquant, malheureusement…

-BaKanda, rit doucement le plus jeune.

Kanda le regarda, un presque sourire aux lèvres. Depuis que le jeune exorciste était arrivé à la Congrégation, Kanda croyait le détester. Mais lorsqu'on aime une personne, il est difficile de s'en rendre compte soi-même. C'était Lavi qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. D'ailleurs, le kendoka lui avait fait jurer de ne rien dire à personne. Mais ce soir il se sentait prêt à tout avouer à son cadet. Advienne que pourra. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui déclarer son amour, Allen se tourna vers lui et dit d'une petite voix :

-On rentre ?

-Ok.

Baisse de courage imminente.

Malheureusement, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, tout le monde était bourré. Et quand on est bourré, on fait n'importe quoi. C'est ainsi que le Maréchal Cross plongea sur Kanda en lui foutant son poing dans le nez. Nez qui, après cette rencontre, se mit à saigner abondamment.

Quelques minutes plus tard (j'ai l'impression de la répéter cette phrase è_ê), les deux Exorcistes étaient dans la chambre d'Allen, ce dernier en train de soigner la blessure de Kanda, qui lui était assis sur le lit, torse nu pour ne pas tacher son kimono.

-Voila c'est fini, dit Allen en jetant les cotons imbibés de sang.

-Merci…

-Pardon ? S'exclama Allen, les yeux ronds, tu viens de me remercier ?

-Ben oui, c'est normal, non ?

-C'est un miracle, oui, plaisanta le jeune homme en s'asseyant à côté du samouraï. Bon on a deux choix qui s'offrent a nous : on redescend avec les alcolos d'en bas...

-Tch.

-...ou alors on finit cette soirée à notre manière, murmura Allen en se mettant a califourchon sur les genoux de son aîné.

-Mais que...

-C'est Lavi qui m'a tout raconté, le coupa le blandinet en avançant sa tête de plus en plus près, et sache que tes sentiments sont partagés, dit-il dans une murmure sensuel avant de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Kanda.

Au début, leurs bouches ne faisaient que s'effleurer, se caresser. Puis le baiser devint passionné et langoureux. Allen voulut plus et sourit en sentant les mains du kendoka explorer son dos tout en le pressant sur son corps. Et deux mouvements plus tard, le samouraï se retrouva au-dessus du plus jeune, allongés sur le lit de ce dernier.

-Tu es conscient que si on continue, on ne pourra pas revenir en arrière, susurra le japonais dans le cou de son amant, et qu'il y a de fortes chances pour que tu ne puisses pas te lever demain.

-Mais c'est ce que je cherche.

La seule à plaindre dans cette histoire, c'était Lenalee qui s'était retrouvée seule avec le buffet. Quoique pour une femme enceinte, c'est une bonne fin de soirée, non ?

_Fin Flashback_

Le jeune homme rit en se remémorant ses souvenirs. Il termina sa promenade dans le hall, là où 15 ans après, il avait reçu sa dernière mission.

_Flashback_

-Maman tu vas où ? demanda une petite fille du haut de ses 5 ans.

-Tonton Komui veut me voir, ma puce, reste avec ton frère en attendant, dit Lenalee en se tournant vers un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'années aux cheveux roux. Tiens mon grand, tu me la prends ?

-Oui oui maman.

-Chérie tu viens ?

Lenalee se retourna vers son mari en souriant et se dirigea vers lui. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux décida d'aller faire un tour avec sa sœur dans les bras et se dirigea naturellement vers les dortoirs. Axel était Exorciste comme ses parents et possédait une innocence assez surprenante : ses yeux lui permettaient de voir les esprits et de prendre leur force pour vaincre les Akuma. Sa sœur n'avait pas encore développé ses pouvoirs mais cela ne saurait tarder. En passant devant une porte il entendit des éclats de voix, des personnes apparemment en train de s'énerver.

-Moyashi, je t'interdis de penser comme ça !

-Yu c'est pas le moment, c'est peut être notre unique chance de tuer le Comte et d'en finir une bonne fois pour toutes avec cette histoire !

Axel avait bien entendu reconnu le couple le plus original de la Congrégation, Yu Kanda et Allen Walker. En entendant les paroles du maudit, le jeune homme posa sa sœur par terre et lui dit d'aller dans sa chambre. La petite obéit, tandis qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus de la porte pour mieux entendre.

-Peut-être mais c'est toi ou lui et je ne veux pas risquer ta vie comme ça. Et puis pense à Yue.

-Justement Kanda, dit Allen en se calmant, c'est de ma vie qu'il s'agit et j'ai choisi d'affronter le Comte au moment même où j'ai vaincu mon premier Akuma. Vous tous vous aurez assez à faire avec les Noah, c'est pourquoi on a besoin que tout le monde se jette corps et âme dans le combat. Alors s'il te plaît, oublie-moi le temps d'une bataille.

Au moment où Allen ouvrit la porte, Axel se recula précipitamment mais fut tout de même pris en flag.

-Depuis quand t'écoutes aux portes, Chibi-Usagi ?

-Kanda arrête avec ce surnom, dit l'adolescent en rougissant, j'ai entendu mais j'ai pas tout compris, qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer ? J'ai le droit de savoir !

-Eh bien, commença Allen, la bataille que tout le monde attendait est arrivée. Tous les Exorcistes sont réquisitionnés contre le Comte et son armée.

-Et moi alors ? Je suis Exorciste, non ? Pourquoi j'ai pas été informé ?

Allen et Kanda se regardèrent, hésitant sur le fait de tout lui dire. Puis Kanda prit la parole en entraînant son amant derrière lui :

-Tes parents ont fait pression sur le gouvernement. Ils t'expliqueront tout, puis dans un murmure il rajouta :

-Prends soin de Yue pour nous…

Lorsqu'Axel les vit disparaître au bout du couloir, il se précipita vers la chambre qu'il occupait avec sa sœur, sûr d'y trouver ses parents. En effet, ces derniers étaient assis sur un des deux lits, sa sœur sur les genoux de son père.

-Axel, tu tombes a pic, s'exclama Lenalee, on était en train de dire à ta sœur que...

-Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit ? cria le jeune homme. Pourquoi je pars pas avec vous ?

-Je m'en occupe, dit Lavi en donnant sa fille à Lenalee

Il entraîna son fils dans le couloir désert et se mit en face de lui.

-Comment es-tu au courant ?

-J'ai surpris Allen et Kanda qui en parlaient. Ils m'ont dit que vous aviez fait pression pour que je ne vienne pas avec vous, pourquoi ? Je vous serais sûrement utile...

-Tu le seras plus ici, le coupa son père avec un sourire, tu dois veiller sur ta sœur et ta mère et moi voulons que tu vives une vie normale, sans l'innocence et sans les Noah.

-J'ai beaucoup de monde a protéger, Allen et Kanda m'ont demandé de veiller sur Yue, rajouta Axel devant le regard interrogateur de son paternel.

Lenalee sortit alors de la chambre, les yeux rouges et gonflés.

-Ca y est elle dort et elle est au courant, on doit y aller maintenant, dit-elle avec un sourire triste avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

Enfin c'était plutôt le contraire, Axel faisant une tête de plus qu'elle. Il se tourna ensuite vers Lavi qui lui tendit la main. Axel la prit avant de plonger dans les bras de son père, laissant libre cours à ses larmes. Tous trois se rendirent dans le hall, lieu de départ de la mission. Arrivés à leur destination, ils eurent affaire à un spectacle presque effrayant : un à un, les Exorcistes entraient dans l'Arche, certains d'en ressortir avec des séquelles aussi bien physiques que morales. Ils se dirigèrent vers Allen, Kanda et une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et aux étranges yeux blancs. Ces deux derniers se serraient dans les bras, tandis que le maudit retenait ses larmes avec sa main. Une fois tous réunis, la jeune fille se dirigea instinctivement vers son meilleur ami qui la prit dans ses bras en signe de réconfort.

Les quatre Exorcistes se regardèrent puis tournèrent leurs regards vers les enfants, un énorme sourire sur le visage. Allen s'avança légèrement et s'inclina, suivi des autres :

-On vous fait confiance pour la suite, dit-il avant de se relever, prenez soin de vous et des autres.

Sur ces dernières paroles, ils entrèrent dans l'Arche.

-Je déteste quand il parle comme ça, murmura Yue, laissant ses larmes couler sur ses joues.

_Fin Flashback_

Se remémorer le visage de l'enfant qu'il avait trouvée dans une ruelle abandonnée lui faisait du bien. Il savait qu'elle était forte et il y avait Axel, il la soutiendrait. Soudain, il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son ventre et il entendit une voix lui murmurer :

-C'est l'heure, il faut y aller.

-D'accord Kanda.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la chapelle, où tout les scientifiques, dont Komui, et les Exorcistes survivants étaient rassemblés. Ils rejoignirent Lavi et Lenalee qui regardaient leurs enfants tout de noir vêtus. Komui s'avança devant quatre cercueils ouverts et prononça une seule phrase :

-Bienvenue à la maison.

Toute l'assistance reprit la phrase en s'inclinant. Dans les cercueils, les corps de Lenale Lee, Lavi Bookman Junior, Allen Walker et Yu Kanda reposaient, sereins.

Ca y est, tout était fini. Ils avaient réussit, le Comte et les Noah n'étaient plus.

Et tandis que les tombes se fermaient avant d'être incinérées, les esprits des quatre Exorcistes se tournèrent vers une immense porte de lumière et avancèrent lentement...

Les Noah et le Comte étaient morts, mais pas les Akuma. Il était donc du devoir des nouveaux Exorcistes de terminer le travail de leurs pères.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs était sur le toit de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, pensive. Elle fut rejointe par un garçon aux cheveux roux qui passa ses bras autour d'elle et qui déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A nos parents. En fait, je repensais au moment où Allen et Kanda m'ont recueillie et aux années passées avec eux…

-Tu crois qu'ils nous voient d'où ils sont ?

-J'en suis sûre, dit la jeune fille avant de se retourner, mais maintenant c'est à nous de nous battre pour un monde meilleur, pour...

-...sauver les Hommes et les Akuma, continua-t-il avant d'embrasser la jeune fille, je sais, Yue.

-Merci, merci d'être là, Axel.

Tandis que les deux amants se câlinaient, là-haut, quatre regards étaient tendrement posés sur eux, les protégeant contre les malheurs de leur difficile tâche. Oui il fallait encore se battre pour la paix.

Mais ça c'est une autre histoire.

* * *

**Shigure :** Bouh comment j'ai pu poster ça T-T

**Allen :** Oo Pourquoi on est tous morts ?

**Shigure :** Je sais pas u_u j'avais sûrement des tendances dépressives quand j'ai commencé a l'écrire XD

**Kanda :** 33 ans c'est jeune pour mourir…

**Lenalee :** Awwww j'ai des enfants *p*

**Lavi :** O_o Okay

**Komui (qui s'invite) :** review ? x3


End file.
